


Tête-à-tête

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aversion, Crossover, First Meeting, Gen, One Shot, hanlock - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y Will Graham se encuentran por primera vez.
Kudos: 7





	Tête-à-tête

El hombre de cabello rizado y ojos claros caminó por el pasillo con decisión, acomodándose de paso el saco negro y pensando en el sujeto con quien debía encontrarse: Will Graham, un norteamericano que trabajaba para el FBI, pero que no pertenecía al FBI, algo así como un agente especial con la habilidad de entrar la mente de los criminales y recrear sus modus operandi.

Al otro extremo del pasillo otro hombre de cabello rizado y ojos claros se ajustó los anteojos y pensó en el sujeto a quien vería: Sherlock Holmes, un británico que colaboraba con Scotland Yard sin ser de Scotland Yard, se llamaba a sí mismo un detective consultor y era capaz de realizar complejos razonamientos deductivos.

Fuera del edificio, periodistas forcejeaban con agentes de seguridad. Que los dos investigadores más famosos estuvieran en un mismo lugar era información de primera plana para la prensa mundial. _The Sun, Tattle Crime,_ todos querían obtener la exclusiva, pero a ningún medio se le permitió entrar, tanto Sherlock como Will pidieron reunirse completamente a solas.

El motivo del encuentro era una serie de asesinatos misteriosos en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos sin más conexión que el tiempo, una persona era asesinada en Londres al mismo tiempo que alguien en Baltimore, FBI y Scotland Yard decidieron unir sus fuerzas y con ello el destino de los dos hombres.

Ambos entraron a la oficina al mismo tiempo por puertas paralelas y se miraron durante algunos instantes. Sherlock clavó sus ojos en los de Will, tratando de captar su mirada esquiva. Will, en cambio, fijó los suyos en el cuello de la camisa púrpura de Sherlock, evitando ser captado.

Una tercera persona sin duda alguna habría querido saber en qué pensaban los dos hombres.

Sherlock se sentó en una de las sillas con desparpajo.

―Me presentaría, pero soy mundialmente famoso, ya debe haber visto mi foto en los periódicos.

Will se sentó quietamente.

―Difícilmente se puede olvidar un sombrero tan ridículo. Saltémonos las presentaciones, ya usted sabe quién soy yo.

―William Graham, soltero, sin hijos, seis perros, pesca los fines de semana y cada dos días usa una espantosa loción de afeitar barata. Adicto a las aspirinas y muy posiblemente también a las pesadillas.

―No haga deducciones sobre mí, no le gustará lo que deduzca.

―Concuerdo, esperaba encontrarme con un agente especial del FBI, no con un psicópata disociativo en potencia.

―Los psicópatas suelen ser arrogantes y megalomaníacos así que tampoco esperé conversar con uno.

―No soy un psicópata, soy un sociópata de alto funcionamiento. ¿Es que acaso no me investigaste bien antes de venir aquí?

―Mientras lo hacía me sorprendí de que un detective consultor no supiera que la tierra gira alrededor sol.

―En mi disco duro solo almaceno información útil, cosas como el sistema solar o el nombre del Primer Ministro son irrelevantes, la gente suele llenar sus cabezas con todo tipo de basura. La empatía, por ejemplo, es un tipo singular de basura.

―La falta de ella es otro rasgo psicopático, los tres amigos que dice tener no son sus amigos, son sus títeres.

―Y ninguno de ellos con tendencias caníbales afortunadamente, aunque tengo la impresión de que la carne humana debe ser deliciosa, juzgando por el número de veces que compartió la mesa con el doctor Lecter.

Sherlock sonrió burlonamente y Will frunció el ceño.

―Capturar criminales no es algo que me divierta, sus diseños no son en absoluto agradables del mismo modo en que mi opinión de usted no es nada agradable.

―¡Oh, si vas a insultarme por lo menos hazlo mirándome a los ojos!

―Los ojos distraen, uno ve mucho pero nunca lo suficiente. Se conoce a un individuo comprendiendo sus acciones, no observándolo, es por eso que la “ciencia de la deducción” es un método destinado al fracaso.

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien frunció el ceño.

―¡Loco y también imbécil!

―La puerta está abierta, puede largarse en cualquier momento.

―¿Y dejar el caso a los ineptos de Lestrade y Crawford? ¡Pfft…! Estos asesinatos necesitan ser resueltos por el mejor en el campo, o sea yo.

―Moriarty tuvo razón en llamarlo Sir Presuntuoso, le encanta autoglorificarse, ¿no es así? Los títulos, los casos resueltos, la reputación internacional, nada de eso le importará al asesino.

―Mejor parecer presuntuoso que inestable, estoy seguro. Confiar en un sujeto que se mete en cabezas de psicópatas no es lo que yo llamaría “movida inteligente”.

―Tampoco lo es confiar en un drogadicto que guarda cabezas en el refrigerador.

―¡Oh, Dios, este caso será una pesadilla!

―Usted no es tan interesante como parece, centrémonos en resolver el caso y no volveremos a vernos nunca más.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la entrada principal del edificio para dar declaraciones a la prensa.

―¡Odio a los periodistas! Son como moscas alrededor de un cadáver, en espera de una historia por retorcer.

―Yo también los odio.

Will y Sherlock se miraron antes de abrir la puerta, sorprendidos de descubrir que tenían algo más en común que su mutua aversión.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los dos personajes son propiedad de Thomas Harris y Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> 2\. El título del fic es una expresión francesa para denotar una conversación privada entre dos personas, "un cara a cara".
> 
> 3\. Esta es la reedición de una historia vieja que escribí cuando estaba obsesionada con crear un crossover Sherlock/Hannibal con Will y Sherlock, a quienes veo como los dos extremos de un mismo espectro y por lo tanto con personalidades que chocarían.


End file.
